


taken by dreams

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It’s like this: Lavender knows she has a habit of falling in love too easily.





	taken by dreams

**Author's Note:**

> for my love's [femslash ficathon](https://sapphicsunshower.dreamwidth.org/2320.html), come join in \o/
> 
> title is from [the cbr song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=otqXwDlp_80)

It’s like this: Lavender knows she has a habit of falling in love too easily. Some days it feels like her heart wants to test out all possible outcomes, a revolving set of three crushes. There was Li with her elegant transfigurations, Corner with his sly banter, and McLaggen- who is rather pretty, but far too arrogant to appreciate up close. Dean with his drawings, Seamus and his explosions, and of course the boy who lived to blush easily. All of the Quidditch players are rather fit, but her reoccurring favorites were Wood and Angelina and Chang. Then there was Fleur with her endless grace, Abbott with her healing magic, and Daphne with her selective half-smiles. (So what, she had a blonde phase. It ended rather abruptly when Malfoy went from complimenting her Divination readings to calling her a bloodtraitor within a class.)

She can spot an incoming crush from a kilometer away, from just the right look or laugh. It’s old hat really, in her sixth year now and already discovered seemingly all of her schoolmates most (and least) attractive traits. It’s a spot of harmless fun, and Parvati enjoys the light gossip, sitting by while she casts new predictions with every turn of her heart. (It doesn’t matter that none bode well, it isn’t like she’s actually dating anyone.) 

Parvati shrugs off any offers to get her love line investigated, somehow isn’t curious. Lavender doesn’t understand it, but she usually has the right way of things, doesn’t press. Vati’s working on an animation charm, to make her butterfly clips act like real butterflies while still staying close and only landing on her hair. With a triumphant giggle she gets it, golden butterflies dancing around her, landing on her hair for three beats before their wings flap them to a new perch. 

She looks like a goddess, and Lavender is in love. 

She’s loved Parvati since first year, huddled in her bed together and trading dreams of the future. It’s no secret that Parvati is gorgeous, often said to be the most beautiful in their year with Padma. None of this is new, and Lavender really should have been prepared for the possibility. It’s such a short half-step, from loving her most to being in love with her in one fell swoop of the stomach, and Lavender usually takes pride in knowing herself well. 

She knows Parvati better. 

Can already hear her tinkling laugh, that she managed to snag a crush of the week spot. Vati’s waiting for an epic love and in a blink she can see it: taking over Madam Puddifoot’s, a reading in every cup. They’d live on the second floor, enjoy the easy life of scheduled busy hours and clientele with their parents’ galleons. 

Parvati would tell her to wait a week, to see if she feels the same then. And she knows she will. (She shoves aside the unnecessary memories of countless infatuations discarded fast- those weren’t the same, they weren’t _Parvati_.) 

She still waits. Rather impatiently, a countdown charmed to the back of her planner. Six days to go. Just in case. 

(At the very least, it’ll make for an amusing anniversary anecdote one day.)


End file.
